Quiero robarme al novio
by iSweetWonderland
Summary: Seis amigos hicieron la apuesta de vivir juntos hasta sus casamientos, entre ellos estaba Kyle, quien aunque no lo aceptara, sentía algo por Stan. Su vida parecía ser perfecta incluso si ignoraba el extraño comportamiento de Marsh últimamente, pero un día fue citado por su amigo para pedirle algo que rompería sus ilusiones: ser testigo de su compromiso. Pero Kyle no lo dejaría ir.


_Nada volvió a ser igual luego de salir de secundaria. Algunos grupos discutieron, otros decidieron tomar caminos distintos, algunos debieron irse, pero todos tuvieron que abandonar sus círculos, todos excepto el conocido cuádruplo que había sido muy unido desde kínder. Stan, Kyle, Eric y Kenny obtuvieron una beca en una gran universidad de California y, desde entonces, los cuatro decidieron arrendar un departamento en la ciudad. Al entrar a la universidad conocieron a dos personas que se unieron a su inseparable grupo de amistades, un inocente chico de nombre Leopold aunque más conocido como Butters y una chica llamada Wendy que fue el amor de primer año universitario de Stan. _

_Muchas cosas pasaron durante los primeros seis años en California, por ejemplo, Stan y Wendy terminaron tras nueve meses de una inocente relación de dos chicos que recién conocen el amor adulto a pesar de seguir en su mundo de ensoñación sobre que "el amor es rosa". Por suerte, todo terminó bien y siguieron siendo grandes amigos. Otro hito importante para el grupo, fue cuando iban a celebrar año nuevo por segunda vez en California; esa tarde Kyle volvió a encerrarse luego de las horas extra en su trabajo de medio tiempo, y cuando lograron hacerlo hablar, estalló en llanto diciendo que Craig lo había engañado y había tratado de arreglar las cosas con él de "esa" manera y por eso había vuelto humillado y sin ganas de nada. Así descubrieron que su empeñado amigo Kyle era gay y había mantenido una relación secreta con uno de los alumnos de su carrera que iba en su tercer año. Luego del shock de los otros tres y el susto del pelirrojo, prometieron a este último que iban a hacer pagar a Craig por jugar con él y lo cumplieron. Poco después de que Kyle saliera del closet, Wendy y Butters pidieron auxilio al cuádruplo para poder quedarse con ellos, ya que no tenían dinero suficiente para seguir pagando su apartamento, pues Wendy había perdido su empleo y la universidad le quitaba por completo el dinero de la beca. Accedieron y los seis se movieron a un departamento un poco más grande que podían pagar entre todos. Con el tiempo se enteraron de que Butters mantenía una relación con un profesor joven de la universidad y que la inocencia del pequeño rubio no le dejaba ver que el profesor se aprovechaba de él. Luego de una fuerte discusión entre todo el grupo y un Butters que creía que lo discriminaban por su condición sexual, llegaron a convencerlo de buscarse alguien mejor y que no lo tratara como una puta barata. Butters declaró su bisexualidad y entre todos sellaron la misma promesa que con Kyle: protegerlo ante todo. En el mismo año tuvieron problemas con el rubio mayor, Kenny, pues había creado lazos con el chico Donovan y ambos estaban metidos en el mundo de la fiesta, alcohol, drogas y sexo. Fue una época dolorosa para el grupo, sobre todo para Stan, Kyle y, aunque no lo aceptara, Cartman. Ver a su amigo de la infancia destruirse con semejantes vicios y no poder detenerle era lo peor. Las peleas fueron frecuentes entre Kenny y Stan, este último trataba de hacerlo entrar en razón y poco tiempo después solo trataba de proteger al grupo de la actitud agresiva del rubio. Durante todo el primer semestre del cuarto año fue normal no ver a Kenny por las noches, muchas otras veces llegaba ebrio o drogado al departamento con la policía o con Donovan a dueto cantando y cayéndose. La última noche fue cuando la policía les avisó que habían encontrado el auto de Black arrollado en Los Angeles; se daban las cuatro de la mañana de un sábado y Stan con Cartman salieron a ver qué había ocurrido junto a la policía. El rubio y el castaño se encontraban con múltiples fracturas y heridas, estuvieron inconscientes por un par de días, habían sobrevivido por poco y se encontraban bajo los efectos del LSD con una extraña y potente dosis de una droga casera y de dudosa procedencia. Kenny fue llevado a rehabilitación pagado por los cinco, perdió dos años (uno por las drogas y otro por rehabilitación) y tuvo que retomarlos al siguiente. Todo volvió a la normalidad luego de la terapia, aunque la relación entre Kenny y Kyle se tornó distante y algo tensa, sobre todo por parte del pelirrojo._

_Al quinto año, Wendy se graduó de periodismo para trabajar a prueba en la CNN, Cartman salió como economista, Butters cambió su carrera de medicina a veterinaria y Stan retomó los estudios luego de repetir. Un año más tarde, Kyle se tituló en medicina con deseos de especializarse en kinesiología mientras trabajaba como médico general y Stan logró titularse como profesor de matemáticas y física avanzada._

_Estos fueron los grandes acontecimientos que les rodearon y unieron durante seis años de universidad. _Y desde aquí inicia la verdadera historia.

Era martes, Stanley pocas veces andaba de buen humor un día martes, además en poco rato sería hora de almuerzo y todos se juntaban en casa a esa hora los días martes.

Kenny llevaba enfermo dos semanas y ya había aprendido el horario de todos. Primero llegaría Butters con comida para ponerse a cocinar (pues su día de cocinar era el martes), luego llegaría Kyle contando entusiasmado algún extraño suceso, después entraría Stan hecho una furia, le seguiría Cartman algo cínico y, por último, llegaría Wendy apurada y lista para enfrentar al caos (Cartman y Stan). Todo ocurrió según lo dictado, salvo por Stan.

El almuerzo no duró mucho, pero se desarrolló como de costumbre y con un interesado Stan. Así mismo fue el martes siguiente, el próximo, el siguiente del próximo y hasta llegar al cuarto mes bajo la misma actitud sospechosa.

—Stan, has estado muy raro este último tiempo —comentó el pelirrojo terminando de servir la cena.

— ¿Raro? Todo va bien, no te preocupes.

— ¡Eh! ¡Judío! ¿Ya está lista mi comida?

— ¡Cállate gordinflón y ven a verlo por tu cuenta!

Se acercaron a comer.

— ¿Alguien cuenta algo interesante? —preguntó Wendy.

— ¡Yo! —exclamó el pelirrojo—He aprobado varias partes de la práctica.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Kyle! De seguro te irá bien —Le celebró el grupo.

— Yo igual cuento algo —Cartman se aclaró la garganta— Me han ascendido.

—Eso es genial, gordo. Ya eres todo un hombre de negocios.

—Claro que lo soy.

Rieron.

— ¿Algo más que contar?

—B-Bueno… Kenny reprobó otra vez… —Miró de reojo al chico—. Oh, hamburguesas…

La felicidad del grupo se opacó.

—Carajo, Kenny. Tienes que ponerle más empeño —dijo Kyle.

—Créeme que trato.

—Si estudiar significa ver playboys todo el día, has hecho un buen trabajo —rió Cartman.

—Chicos, no lo entienden. No sirvo para esto.

—Solo debes esforzarte más.

—Dejaré la universidad.

—Eres un niño malcriado, Ken —cortó Stan.

—Quizás lo sea, pero esto no es lo mío. ¡Me rindo!

El rubio se fue a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo. Butters le siguió pidiendo permiso para levantarse. El resto de la cena se efectuó en silencio hasta que Stan se levantó y abandonó el edificio. Kyle le miró dolido.

Kyle sentía algo por Stan desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso lo sintió cuando eran niños y luego adolescentes, pero nunca le tomó importancia. Stan era su mejor amigo y eso terminaba ahí. No quería aceptar lo que era tan obvio. Todo le era tan confuso que prefería dejar esos sentimientos de lado y verlo como un amigo, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, pero a veces dolía; sobre todo le dolía el comportamiento inusual de Stan, sin embargo, sabía que su amigo era algo extraño y decidió ignorarlo. Quizás no debió haberlo ignorado.

Tres meses más tarde recibía la mejor noticia del mundo. Había aprobado la práctica. Ahora podría ser médico y especializarse en kinesiología, como era su sueño. Salió feliz del hospital, avisaría a sus amigos y luego se pondría a buscar trabajo.

Una llamada le detuvo. Era Stan.

_— ¿Kyle?_

_— ¿Sí…? ¿Qué pasa?_

_—Debo decirte algo importante… por favor, ven._

_— ¿Dónde estás?_

_—En el café de los sábados._

_—Estoy allí en quince minutos._

_—Gracias._

El pelirrojo corrió entre la multitud, estaba cerca, llegaría a tiempo.

¿Por qué siempre atendía a las peticiones de Stan sin poner problema? ¿Por qué su corazón latía así? ¿Por qué hacía lo que él quería que hiciera? ¿Por qué no lo aceptaba ya? Él amaba a Stan y haría todo lo que el azabache quisiera. Permanecería a su lado por siempre.

Llegó al café. Buscó la cara de Stanley entre todos los presentes, hasta que halló al joven profesor.

—Stan…

—Kyle, creí que no vendrías.

—Dije que vendría, ¿no? —Sonrió.

—Sí... —rió.

— ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste si me pasaba algo, meses atrás?

—Claro.

—Bien. Aquí está la respuesta. —Le entregó un sobre pequeño mientras se acercaba lentamente al rostro del judío—. Ábrelo, era un secreto.

Kyle sintió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Stan sobre las suyas ayudándole a abrir el sobre, también reconoció que estaban muy cerca para su gusto.

El sobre traía un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad que tenía tres líneas de párrafo y un título. Leyó el título sin comprender. **"Petición de testigo"**

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó atónito sin lograr llegar a nada.

—Me caso, Kyle. Me caso.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Es una broma, no?

—No, Kyle, es en serio. Me voy a casar con una excelente chica que conocí en la escuela.

— ¿En la escuela? Espera, espera… No es una menor, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Es una profesora joven! Bueno… practicante…

— ¡Stanley!

—Tiene veintiún años.

— ¡Dios, no puede ser cierto! ¡En serio estás loco!

—Kyle, por favor… es verdad. Es mi novia y ahora nos casaremos… y tú, como mi mejor amigo, quiero que seas mi testigo.

—Oh, Stan. ¿Cómo no sabía que tenías novia?

—No quería que lo supieran… Kenny suele arruinar mis citas… o Cartman y Wendy. —Arrugó el entrecejo—. Quería que tú lo supieras primero.

Los ojos verdes de Kyle dejaron notar un brillo de lágrimas.

— ¿Kyle? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te alegras de tu amigo…?

— ¡Por supuesto que me alegro!

—Estás llorando…

— ¡Es la emoción, idiota! Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Quién se esperaba que fueras tú quien se comprometería primero? ¡Carajo! ¡Perderé la apuesta con Cartman!

—Gracias, Kyle. Eres un gran amigo. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Como siempre.

Pidieron un par de cafés y se retiraron. Kyle jugó con sus manos procesando aún la información. Antes dolía, ahora sentía que se quebraba algo en su interior. No había nada más por hacer. Stan era _hétero_, ya lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Y ahora todo había terminado. Se rendía sin pelear y sin ganas de hacerlo…

_Pero… ¿Cómo podía dejar que lo arrebataran de su lado tan fácil? Ya todo estaba perdido, ¿qué más podría perder intentándolo?_

Buscó los ojos azules de Stan con los suyos, verdes. Y, al encontrar respuesta en su mirada, lo entendió. No quería que se alejara de él jamás. Lo amaba.

_Sea como sea, __**Stan permanecería a su lado para siempre**__. Estaba decidido y lucharía por ello._

* * *

**Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que vine aquí a leer sin preocupaciones y eso es gracias a que son vacaciones de invierno aquí (hell yeah!)**

**_¿Qué carajos es esto? _****"Esto" es el inicio de un multichapter (que quién sabe cuando termine) que se me ocurrió hace cierto tiempo en conjunto con muchas historias más que pienso ir subiendo y actualizando al azar. ¿****_Algo más que decir? _****Nada más que decir. Ten un buen día.**

_-iSweetWonderland_


End file.
